A Very Strong 9 Year Old Girl
by AiyanaStone
Summary: An alternate ending to L.D.S.K. What if Hotch had injured Reid, and Reid just didn't say anything? Revised: Now a two-shot. RErevised: Now a three-parter. reRErevised: Geez, this is getting ridiculus. Multi-chapter fic, up next: The letters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any of the characters.

Summary: An alternate ending to L.D.S.K.

"What's the third?" Reid asked, meeting his mentor's eyes.

"I'm proud of you," Gideon replied.

--

The plane landed. Everyone disembarked eager to get home, except one Dr Spencer Reid. He remained seated in the far corner of the plane.

Agent Morgan's head appeared in the doorway, "Hey, Reid, you coming?" He called. A soft moan sounded from the younger man. Morgan was at Reid's side in an instant. "Reid? You okay?" He asked, worry creasing his brow.

"Morgan?" Reid whispered, voice sounding weak, and child-like.

"I'm right here, man. What's wrong?" Morgan asked, his worry turning quickly into concern, bordering on panic.

"Hurts," Reid answered, not trying to hide it any longer.

Morgan's eyes found their way to Reid's stomach, where slender arms were clenched tightly. "Reid, how bad?" Morgan asked softly. Reid's eyes had begun to close. Morgan grasped the younger man's upper arms firmly, "Reid! How bad is the pain?"

"Bad," Reid muttered, clenching his arms closer to his stomach.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Morgan asked, while gently trying to pull Reid to his feet. Reid complied, only to double over in pain. "Can you walk out of here?" Morgan asked, his voice gentle and soothing.

"I think so," Spencer answered softly. He straightened a bit, and, leaning heavily on Morgan, took a few steps.

"That's it kid, you can do it," Morgan encouraged. He was taking most of Spencer's weight, but he didn't care. His priority was getting Reid to a hospital. Why hadn't the kid mentioned this before now?

Reid stopped. He doubled over once more, coughing harshly. Morgan supported his shoulders, and rubbed the younger man's back soothingly. As the coughing subsided, Reid pulled his hand away from his mouth. Bright red blood covered bits of his palm. "Morgan," Reid whispered, before his eyes rolled back into his head, and he lost consciousness.

"Reid!" Morgan called. Reid would have collapsed, if Morgan wasn't holding him up. Morgan considered his options. He scooped his young friend into his strong arms, and carried him out of the plane.

Morgan got Reid into the backseat of a standard issue SUV, and quickly dove for the driver's seat.

--

Morgan made the drive in half the time it would normally have taken. He pulled right up to the Emergency entrance. A nurse came out, "Sir, you can't park there."

Morgan opened the back door. "I promise I'll move as soon as I get him some help," He said, indicating Reid.

The nurse nodded quickly, "I'll get a doctor and a gurney," She said, before disappearing into the building. She emerged a moment later followed by a doctor, another nurse, and a gurney.

The trio quickly transferred Reid onto the gurney, and the doctor turned to look at Morgan, "What happened, and who is he?"

"His name and title is Supervisory Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid. He was beaten, then the paramedics on the scene examined him, and they said he was okay, a few bumps and bruises. He assured all of us he was fine, but then, when the plane landed, he could barely stand, then he coughed up blood, and passed out," Morgan relayed very quickly.

The doctor nodded. Reid was whisked away to behind closed doors. Morgan moved his SUV, and then entered the waiting room.

Morgan then realized the others had no idea. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialled Garcia.

"Quantico's Oracle of All-Knowing, Speak and ye shall learn," Garcia answered.

"Hey, Garcia," Morgan said.

She frowned, "Morgan, what's wrong?"

Morgan shook his head, "How do you know there's something wrong?"

"Your tone. What happened?" She asked.

"Reid's in the hospital," Morgan said quietly.

"WHAT? What happened!?"

"Well…" Morgan wondered how to say this, "Hotch beat him, to get his gun to Reid. Reid took the shot; hit the guy right between the eyes. Then Reid insisted he was fine. When the plane landed, Reid didn't leave with the rest of us, so I went back to check on him. He could barely stand. He got a few feet with help, before coughing up blood and passing out."

"Have you told Hotch or the others?" Garcia asked softly.

"No, could you call the others? Tell them what happened? I'll call Hotch…"

"Sure. We'll all be there soon," Garcia said, hanging up.

Morgan sighed. He dialled Hotch's number.

_Ring…ring…ring. "Hotchner," _Hotch said forcefully, like he didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Hotch, it's Morgan."

"_Morgan? What do you need?" _Hotch asked, not missing Morgan's tone.

"Reid's in the hospital," Morgan said quietly.

"_What?! What happened?" _Hotch asked, concerned. What had he done?

"After the plane landed, I noticed Reid didn't get off with the rest of us. I went back on to check on him, and noticed he was hunched over, clutching his stomach. I tried to help him off the plane, but he could barely stand. He only made it a few feet, with me supporting most of his weight, before doubling over. He started coughing…he coughed up blood. Then he passed out. I came straight here," Morgan explained.

Hotch paled. He'd put his own agent in the hospital, the youngest member of his team, who had looked up to him. _"I'm on my way." _

"Yeah," Morgan hung up. He sighed, and slouched down in his chair.

Garcia, Elle, JJ, and Gideon all ran in together. Morgan shook his head, "Nothing yet." They took up the chairs beside him.

Hotch entered. On his usually impassive face, there was guilt, and worry. A moment later, a doctor walked in. "Agents Gideon, Hotchner, Morgan, Greenaway, Jareau, and Penelope Garcia?"

"Us," they said in unison.

The doctor looked at them. "I'm sorry. We did all we could."

A/N: That was a one-shot that popped into my head after finally watching L.D.S.K. Let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fallout

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or it's characters.

A/N: I know this was a one-shot, but no one seemed to take the ending the way I had planned. Here's the second part.

Part 2: The Fallout

"I'm sorry, we did all we could, the rest is up to him," The doctor said quietly.

"Can we see him?" Hotch asked, stepping forward.

The doctor nodded slowly, "This way."

--

"Oh, Reid," Garcia breathed. She hurried over and grasped one of his hands. JJ silently took the other.

Morgan, Gideon, and Elle stepped up, and stood around him. Hotch froze in the doorway. Had he really done this to Reid? Young, naive Reid? Hotch was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice Reid's eyes flicker open.

"Hey, kid," Morgan said softly.

"Morgan?" Reid asked softly. His eyes travelled around the room, JJ, Garcia, Gideon, Morgan, and Elle. "Hotch?" He asked, his eyes searching for the man he wanted to see.

"I'm here, Spencer," Hotch said quietly, stepping into Reid's view. Reid's eyes locked with Hotch's, and saw the pain, and guilt that resided on the normally emotionless face.

"Not your fault," Reid whispered.

"Of course it's my fault! I did this to you!" Hotch insisted. Only Reid would try and comfort the man responsible for putting him in the hospital.

"Don't blame yourself, you did it to save the lives of everyone in there, including me," Reid pointed out.

"But-" Hotch tried to argue.

"You _do_ kick like a 9-year-old girl, Hotch. Just a very strong 9-year-old girl," He said with a small smile.

--

There was always someone at Reid's bedside when it was allowed. It was a few days before Hotch would come alone, but he did. As Hotch talked to Reid more, he began to understand their resident genius. He learned of the torment inflicted upon the young man in school, and in turn, told Reid about his own experiences. Hotch helped Reid come to terms with the fact that he killed a man, and Reid helped him get over the guilt.

--

The day Reid was released, everyone gathered in his room. The nurses weren't particularly happy about it, as the team got in the way as they tried to get Reid ready for discharge.

The doctor released him on the condition he stayed with someone for the following week or so. Everyone volunteered, but it was decided Reid would stay with Hotch. Haley would no doubt fuss over the young man.

Reid argued about the wheelchair, but the hospital staff was adamant on that point. Reluctantly, Reid allowed himself to be pushed out to Hotch's car.

Hotch smiled slightly, watching his team. They'd make it. Everyone cared, and understood, that some things had to be done.

A/N: There you have it! I didn't kill him! I couldn't bring myself to do it. Yet, anyways...


	3. Chapter 3: The Fallout 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. No profit is made from this fiction.

**WARNINGS: **Contains major character death, and possible suicide.

**A/N:** This is an alternate ending. I wanted to try this, so here it is. For the purpose of this chapter, part 2 didn't happen.

Chapter 3: The Fallout 2

"I'm sorry, we did all we could," The doctor said sadly.

Silence. Garcia was the first to break. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at the doctor disbelievingly. "No. He can't be. He just can't!" She cried.

Morgan wordlessly drew her into a hug. Elle swallowed, willing the tears not to fall. JJ was crying openly. Gideon put a hand on her shoulder. Hotch paled, and sank into the chair.

--

Garcia:

_No, no no! This can NOT be happening! He can't be gone…he can't. Oh, God, he's really gone._ _Never again would we hear his voice, spouting off some random fact or statistic. I'll never see him smile, eyes full of warmth, or laugh. Why him? Of all of us, why take Reid?_ Tears streamed down my face and I made no attempt to stop them. Derek pulled me into a hug. I sobbed openly into his chest. _Oh Spencer, nothing will be the same now. I already miss you._

--

Elle:

_Reid…gone. No, I can't-won't accept it. He had so much life. _I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I tried to blink them back. _If I cry, it'll be like I'm accepting he'll never be back._

--

Gideon:

_Reid's gone. The man I see as the son I never had, is gone. A father should never outlive his son. _I placed my hand on JJ's shoulder. Had it been anyone else, Spencer would be holding her. I think she knows that. _I hope you know how much I respected, and loved you, Spencer._

--

JJ:

_NO! He can't be dead. He…no. Spencer Reid was not ready to die. Yet, he knew the risks in joining the Bureau. Nothing will be the same. He was the kid brother, the one everyone tries to protect. _I feel tears streaking down my face. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Gideon. _I love you Spence. I wish I told you that._

--

Morgan:

_The kid can't be dead. He just can't. I mean, sure, he looked pretty bad on the plane, but dead?! This is some sort of sick joke. It has to be. Oh, Pen's crying. This isn't a joke… _I feel emotion rip through me. I pulled Pen into a hug, holding her and trying to offer what little comfort I can. She's doing the same to me, she just doesn't know it. _You were the kid brother I never had. I tried so hard to protect you, but I failed. I failed you, Spencer. I'm so sorry._

--

Hotch:

_I killed him. I killed my youngest agent. I killed Spencer Reid. Oh, God, what have I done?! There had to be a different way to get my gun into one of our hands. I didn't think I was hitting him hard. He said it was nothing, that I kicked like a 9-year-old girl. Geez, what kind of freakish 9-year-olds did he know?! _The guilt I feel is overwhelming me. I don't think I'll ever get out of this hole of guilt. Unbeknownst to me, a single tear made it's way down my cheek. _I will never forgive myself for this. I'm so sorry, Spencer. More than you could ever know. _

--

The team went through the next few weeks purely on auto-pilot.

JJ wrote a release to the media about the brave FBI agent who had given his life to save the people in that ER. She sobbed through the whole thing. When asked why she didn't let someone else do it, she answered, "I have to. It's Spence. I can't let someone write just anything about him."

Garcia went through his desk, clearing things out. She too, sobbed through the task. No one wanted to think that some other agent would occupy that chair.

Morgan went to clean out Spencer's apartment. The elderly lady that lived next door gently touched his shoulder. "Are you going to go in? You've been standing there for over an hour."

No one saw Elle.

Gideon wrote Spencer's eulogy on the plane ride to Las Vegas. He had taken over looking after Diana Reid.

Hotch sat in his office, door locked. He slowly allowed the guilt to consume him. He fingered his sidearm. A few seconds, it could be over.

--

A knock sounded on his door. Hotch ignored it. The person was very persistent. He sighed, and walked over to open the door. Gideon stood on the other side of the doorway. A plain white envelope was extended to him. Hotch took it carefully. Looking closely, he could see _SSA Aaron Hotchner, BAU_ written on it in Reid's handwriting.

Hotch looked questioningly at Gideon. "He left a letter for each of us. Morgan found them in his apartment," Gideon answered softly.

All around the bullpen, the six remaining agent read the letters left for them by the young genius. Tears streamed down every face. No exceptions.

A/N: Okay, this chapter was very much an experiment for me. It's the first time I've used Elle, and the second of Gideon. This is the first time I've tried writing from a character's PoV, and it's the first time I've killed a major character. Let me know what you thought, if I should write more of something, or completely scrap others.


	4. Chapter 4: Garcia

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, and not profit is made.

Part 4: Garcia's Letter

_Garcia,_

_I write this, in the hope you will never read it. I know the chances of being killed in the line, so I decided to write letters, a final goodbye, to everyone on the team._

_You are our light. The guide who shows us that there's light at the end of the tunnel. Never lose that. We need you, well, if you're reading this, the rest of the team needs you now more than ever._

_You offered me advice, and a shoulder to lean on. I hope you feel the same way about me. I've never been good at expressing feelings, but I love you like the older sister I never had. _

_I'm sorry if my death causes you pain. I want you to move on. Morgan loves you, more than you know. Let him help you, trust him._

_Remember, we love you because you're constantly smiling, despite the horrors we face. Promise me, even though I'm gone, promise me you'll never let that go._

_Love,_

_Spencer_

Tears streamed down Garcia's face, as she finished the letter for the third time. Swallowing thickly, she looked up at the ceiling. "I promise, Spencer. For you, I promise."

From that moment, Garcia vowed to make each team member smile. Especially Hotch. She set about making her plans to do so, fondly remembering the time spent with Reid.

A/N: Well, so much for a one-shot! Here's the first of the letters, mentioned in the previous chapter. Let me know what you thought, good, bad, or indifferent!


	5. Chapter 5: Elle

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or it's characters.

Part 5: Elle's Letter

_Elle,_

_As I write this, I hope you will never read it. I know the chances we take, in the line of duty, so I decided to write letters for everyone, a final goodbye._

_You are our inner strength. The one among us who is strong, yet compassionate. You are an amazing person, with abilities far beyond that you believe._

_You're the newest member of the team, and I don't know you very well. You care, though you don't show it the same way as the others. You seem like everyone's overprotective aunt. _

_I'm sorry if my death hurts you. You have to move on. It won't do any good if you dwell on the past. What's done is done._

_You have the quiet strength that everyone needs, especially now. You have to keep the team together. We all look to you for your inner strength. Promise me, even though I'm gone, promise me you'll move on, and help the others too._

_Love,_

_Spencer_

Tears slid down Elle's cheeks. She hadn't really known Reid, but he obviously cared about everyone on the team, including her. She read the letter again, before whispering, "I promise Reid, I will help them, for you."

She folded the letter carefully, and placed in gently in the top drawer of her desk. It would always be there, she'd make sure of it.

A/N: That was a really bad chapter, but I don't know much about Elle, I've watched very few episodes with her in it, so let me know how I did!!


	6. Chapter 6: Morgan

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!!

Part 6: Morgan's Letter

_Morgan,_

_As I write this, I hope you never read it. I know the risks we take in the field, and decided to write final goodbyes to everyone._

_You are our outer strength. The one nobody expects to see crying. You are the one among us who can stay together, for the sake of those around you. _

_You're everyone's big brother. The one everyone turns to for advice on girls, and a warm demeanour. You have strength of character I wish I could have understood._

_I'm sorry if my death causes you pain. I think you would be the one sent to clear out my apartment, so you found these. You have to move on. You can't dwell on what has gone. Garcia loves you, she just hasn't realized it yet. Help her through this, Morgan, keep her close._

_You have a strong exterior, and everyone, especially Garcia, will need you now more than ever. Promise me, even though I'm gone, promise me you'll take care of Garcia, help her through life._

_Love, _

_Spencer_

A single tear escaped Morgan's eye. He swiped it away quickly. "I will, kid, I promise." He then looked down, and couldn't help but laugh out loud.

In post-script, Reid had added:

_P.S. Don't call me 'kid'!_

A/N: I do apologize for the long wait. Plot bunny left me. Let me know what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7: JJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or the characters.

Part 6: JJ's Letter

_JJ,_

_As I write this, I hope you never read it. I know the risks we take in the field, so I decided to write letters for everyone, a final farewell._

_You are our heart, your compassion reminds us that people do care. You are the one among us everyone looks to for emotional guidance. Just like I did._

_You're like the mother of the team. The one people go to when they need honest advice. I love you, JJ. I'm sorry if I never got a chance to tell you in life. I love you with all my heart. I promise to watch over you._

_I'm sorry if my death hurts you. You need to move on. Find someone to love, hold them close, let them in._

_You're very caring, and no doubt the death of any one of us would be very hard for you, but you need to let go. Promise me, even though I'm gone, promise me to keep going, and to find the man you're meant to be with, who'll care for you, just as much as I do._

_Love,_

_Spence_

JJ's shoulders shook as sobs racked her form. After what seemed like an eternity, she looked up, "I promise, Spence. I love you," She whispered.

A/N: That was hard for me to write, beacuse I'm not completely sold on the Reid/JJ pairing, but it seemed the best way to write it. Let me know what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8: Gideon

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating, life got crazy! But here's part 7, and I'm writing part 8 tonight, hopefully to be posted tonight or tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I haven't even watched CM in months...

Part 7: Gideon

_Gideon, _

_As I write this, I hope you never read it. I know the risks we take in the field, so I decided to write letters for everyone, a final farewell._

_You are our mind. You are the one everyone looks to for logic. You are the rational one among us._

_You are the uncle of our little BAU family. You care for everyone like your own, but keep your distance. _

_I'm sorry if my death hurts you. I don't mean it to. I want everyone to move on. You have to move on. Call Steven, talk to him. You still love him, and I know he still loves you too._

_You're the strong one. The one everyone will be looking to now, more than ever, for strength and support. Help them, for me. Promise me, that you'll never give up, and that you'll always keep your strength of character._

_Goodbye, Jason._

_Love,_

_Spencer_

Gideon read the letter several times. "I promise, Spencer," He whispered. He felt a warmth spread through his heart. Reid had, even in death, brought the team together. But more than that,

Reid had called him by his first name.

A/N: There it is. Any suggestions as to Hotch's letter would be greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9: Hotch

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Part 8: Hotch

Hotch stared at the envelope in his hands for what seemed like an eternity. He slowly opened it, taking great care not to tear it. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the folded paper. Unfolding it, he read it quietly.

_Hotch,_

_I know the risks we all take everyday. I decided to write a letter to each member of the team, as a final farewell._

_You are our consciousness. You are the one we all look to for what is right. _

_You're the father-figure to the team. The one we look to for a model. You are the one we all expect to know all the answers. You're human just like the rest of us. We may not always recognize it, but we know._

_I admire many things about you. You are always calm, and always, above everything else, make sure your team is safe. For that, more than anything, I admire you._

_I'm sorry if my death hurts you. Don't try deal with everything on your own. You have a team who cares about you. Let them help you through this._

_I hope that my death had meaning, that I saved lives. I hope that those close to me can move on, and that there is a little more love in the world._

_You filled the place of the father I never knew. I will never be able to thank you enough. Promise me you'll keep the team, our family, together. Keep Jack close, never let anything come between you._

_Love,_

_Spencer_

The paper drifted from Hotch's hands as he whispered, "I will Spencer, I promise."

For the first time in a long time, Aaron Hotchner cried.

A/N: There it is! I'm trying to decide whether or not to write one more chapter, with the whole team, thoughts would be appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10: Moving On A Tribute

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Part 9: Moving On – A Tribute

Several weeks later, the team stood in front of a building. It had a cloth over the sign. Hotch stepped up to address the crowd gathered there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Dr Spencer Reid was an FBI agent, and was killed in the line of duty. He embodied compassion, and trust. He was our "Resident Genius". He is, and will continue to be greatly missed. In his name, it is my honour to present to you, The Spencer Reid Centre for Learning."

JJ stepped up and pulled the cloth from the sign. It simply read "Spencer Reid Centre for Learning"

Gideon stood up and spoke next, "Within these walls, all are equal, trying only to better themselves. There will be volunteers available to assist. The Centre is stocked with books on a multitude of topics, many from Spencer's own collection. Many of Spencer's possessions went to this centre, the front desk, for example, some of the bookcases and other such things."

Morgan stepped up next, "Spencer was always trying to make things better, to make _people_ better. He would always try to teach us new things, even if they were way over our heads." This got nods from the team. "He usually succeeded too."

Morgan stepped back. Garcia stepped forward. "Mrs Diana Reid flew out from Las Vegas to come to this ceremony. She is Spencer's mother, and she will be doing the honour of cutting the red ribbon."

Diana stepped over to the ribbon. She held out the large scissors, and cut the tape. It fluttered to the ground. Diana shuffled back, handing the scissors back to Morgan.

The crowd erupted in cheers, and the sun broke through the clouds. The team looked up and smiled.

_**The End**_

A/N: This is the last chapter of this one. It's been great fun to write, and I want to thank everyone for their wonderous support. Especially Aphrael_08, who helped me with this chapter. Tell me what you thought!


End file.
